Hard to say goodbye
by German Mickey
Summary: Tohu's grandfather dies, and she's hysterical. Will she rely on her friends for support? Or will she never smile again? You'll just have to read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys. It had to happen. Grandpa Honda had to die. I don't have anything against him. Actually, I think he's really funny. But, someone

had to die, and I refused to make it one of the main characters. To tell you the truth, I have no idea how this story will turn out. So I guess

we'll all be suprised when the time comes. I'm purposely taking a long time on with publishing my other story, "Heading to America", because

I don't want it to end. Thinking about my story ending makes me very sad. So that's why it's taking so long in case you're wondering.

* * *

It was Tohru's birthday. The date on her calendar read May 5th. Only four people actually knew about the date- Tohru, her grandfather,

Hanajima, and Arisa. Tohru's mom had known, of course. But she had died three years ago, so she didn't count. Tohru didn't like to tell

many people about her birthday, because she didn't like the idea of them spending their money on her.

When Tohru Honda woke up that morning, she was happy and feeling refreshed. She decided to make a big breakfast for everyone. After

throwing on her school clothes, Tohru headed downstairs. No one was up yet, so Tohru made sure to be quiet. Once the eggs were in the

frying pan (she planned to make an American style breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs), Tohru went outside to check the mail. There

were three letters for Shigure about his deadlines, and two things for Tohru: a letter and a box.

Tohru opened the letter first, and found it to be a birthday card from her grandfather. The box was also from her grandfather. It contained a

photo album of her father.

Tears formed in Tohru's eyes as she flipped through the pages. It was a full account of her father's life, from his birth to when he married

Kyoko-san. There were even a few pictures of her in it. Tohru made a mental note to visit her grandfather that day after school, and properly

thank him.

Tohru put her gifts in her room and finished making breakfast. Soon, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki filed downstairs. Tohru gave Shigure the mail

(which he laughed at) and set the table. It was a quiet meal.

At school, Tohru was given a hug and card from Arisa, and Hana. When the bell rang, they all sat down. Yuki (being the president) was giving

announcements when a teacher rushed in.

"Tohru Honda. May I speak with you for a moment? It's quite urgent."

"O-of course!" She jumped up and followed the teacher into the hall.

"Tohru-san, you're aunt has just called, and she told me to inform you that your grandfather has had a heart attack. You are needed there right

away."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru-san, you're aunt has just called, and she told me to inform you that your grandfather has had a heart attack. You are needed there right

away."

At first, Tohru just stood there, not knowing what to believe.

"He's in the hospital?"

"Yes. Now you must hurry. Go get your bags and run. The hospital is only down the street."

This shook Tohru out of her trance. She rushed back into the classroom and ran to her seat. The class was buzzing, wondering what was

going on.

"Tohru?" This was Arisa. "What happened?" Yuki, Kyo, and Hana joined her, and were giving Tohru worried looks.

Tohru grabbed her papers and stuffed them into her bag. Tohru didn't say anything, she just continued gathering her things.

With everything in her bag, Tohru rushed out of the classroom, her four friends trailing after her.

This is just like with the accident that mom had, Tohru thought. Except now, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are with me, too.

It was a short trip to the hospital, but to Tohru, it felt like years. Arisa was trying to get more out of Tohru, while Yuki carried her bag. Hana

and Kyo were silently running.

At the hospital, the five of them were quickly admitted to Grandpa Honda's room. It was an eerie sight. Tubes emerged from all parts of his

body, and he had his eyes tightly shut. His family was crowded around him. Tohru's aunt wept, her son and daughter stood silent.

Tohru was at her grandfather's bed in a flash. She silently prayed that she had made it there in time. She held fast to his hand, and she felt a

slight pulse. Her grandfather's eyelids fluttered open.

"Tohru?" His voice sounded like gravel. "Is that you?"

"Y-yes Grandpa. I'm here. Don't worry."

"I wanted to see you one last time. I just wanted you to know that I am not sad about dying. I've lived long enough, and frankly, I wonder

why it's taken so long. I want you to know that I have no regrets, except that I wasn't able to see you well off and happily married. Did you

get my present?"

"Yes Grandpa. Thank you so much. I'll treasure it always."

"I'm glad you like it. Happy Birthday sweetheart-"

Kyo and Yuki gasped. (Remember, they didn't know it was her birthday.)

"-I love you."

And with that, he closed his eyes and died.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapters 3 and 4 are going to be really short. Sorry. That's just how things turned out.

* * *

Tohru got up and walked out. She didn't cry any more. She didn't try to console her wailing Aunt. She didn't say anything to her four friends

who had been standing in the doorway the entire time. She didn't say anything to the doctor who was trying to get her name and address. She

said nothing.

She slowly walked out of the hospital and down the street. Kyo, Yuki, Hana, and Arisa followed her at a distance. They decided to give her

her space. Tohru wasn't one to get angry or anything, but people are known to be out of character when they're in shock.

Tohru didn't stop walking until she reached the cemetery. Then she ran to her mother's grave and flung herself onto the ground. That's when

the tears came. Cascading down her cheeks, the water felt scalding hot, and seemed to burn her. Tohru attempted to explain to her mother

what had happened, but only a strangled sound emerged.

The others had reached the grave by this time, and they attempted to comfort the desperate girl. She was shaking and crying at this time, and

the others had a difficult time trying to get a hold on her. Kyo and Yuki had to be especially careful that they didn't hug her by accident.

Struggling, the four teenagers managed to get a hold of her, and half-carried her to Shigure's house.


	4. Chapter 4

The four teenagers got the hysterical girl home in thirty minutes, when under normal circumstances, it would take ten. Tohru was struggling

and crying, and in other words: completely uncooperative. Kyo and Yuki also had the added difficulty of avoiding hugging any of the three

girls. It was mostly Tohru and Arisa they were avoiding, seeing that Hanajima wasn't really trying to drag Tohru. She was mostly just moral

support.

When they got Tohru to her room, she collapsed on the bed, so they decided to leave her there. They silently left the room, not knowing what

else to do. Kyo and Yuki had never seen her cry like that, and the only time Hana and Arisa had was when Kyoko had died. The four were

interrupted from their deep thoughts by Shigure poking his head out of his room.

"What are you three doing here? Skipping I presume? My, how naughty."

After Kyo had hit him on the head, Yuki explained what had happened. Shigure stopped smiling, and looked remorseful.

"Poor Tohru-kun. First her parents, now her grandfather. She once told me that her greatest fear was losing another person she loved. Now

her greatest fears have come true. That was the last one of her family, you know? Well, besides her aunt's family. But they don't count."

The four teenagers thought about this. They all had their families to count on. Sure, they sometimes got on their nerves (this was Yuki

thinking), but at least they had someone. Poor Tohru had no one now. Except them.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tohru woke up, she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was her grandfather dying. She felt as if a part of her heart had been taken

out. It was a terrible feeling.

Looking around, Tohru realized she was in her room. She could hear sounds coming from the kitchen and Hana and Arisa's voices mingling with those of Kyo and

Yuki's. Suddenly all of yesterday's episodes came flying back into her memory. She looked at the clock. It read 8 o'clock AM. She had been out for a while.

Putting on a black mourning dress, Tohru walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Plastering on her best smile, she greeted her friends. When they saw her

come in, the four stopped their noisy racket and tried their best to pretend nothing was wrong. They prayed she wouldn't go into hysterics again. They let out a sigh

when she walked over to the oven like she normally would have done.

"Tohru, you don't need to do anything. We've already made breakfast, and done your normal cleaning." Arisa spoke for the group. She was rewarded with a bright

smile.

"You all didn't need to do that! It is my responsibility to-"

"To take it easy until you feel better", Kyo finished her sentence. He gave her a stern look that made her meekly obey. She sat down at the table with everyone

else, and enjoyed the food they had prepared. It wasn't until the first piece of rice made its way to her mouth that she realized how hungry she was. She hadn't had

lunch or dinner the previous day.

"When is the funeral?" She asked suddenly.

Her friends looked at each other. They were trying their best to distract her.

"Next week, Honda-san." Yuki finally answered.

"Would it be all right if you all came with me?" Tohru asked meekly.

After everyone assured her that they would, Tohru smiled. She had such wonderful friends. She now realized how much she relied on them for support. If her friends

were with her, she knew she'd be able to get through this.


End file.
